


don't mind me

by thespianok



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianok/pseuds/thespianok
Summary: "Feeling overwhelmed, sweetheart? Of course you are, my perfect little crybaby. Beg for it all the time, but when you get it, you can hardly handle it, ain't that right, honey?" His voice was sweet and slow, right in Buckys ear.Or, Steve and Bucky magically get a mind connection and have sex.





	don't mind me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd
> 
> Steve and Bucky are in looove

"Oh, _fuck."_

Steve had Bucky pressed into the bed, his full weight settled in between his legs. Bucky's hands clutched the metal bar of the headboard so tightly that it creaked under his strength. He sure didn't feel strong at the minute, though.

Steve had three slick fingers inside of him, curling them to rub mercilessly at his prostate. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence - the serum had done wonders for both of their sex drives. What wasn't normal was how fucking _much_ Bucky could feel.

Neither of them knew just how exactly this mindlink worked, but Steve had figured that, once the scientists didn't need them in order to run tests anymore, they should do a little bit of experimentation of their own.

So now here they were, Bucky moaning and writhing and arching under the intense pleasure that Steve was giving him. The fingers in his ass were showing no signs of mercy, milking him dry. Steve was sending him images of how he looked, fucked out, hole loose and sloppy, cock drooling pre-come onto his stomach. He didnt know whether it was intentional or not, but knowing Steve, he was well aware of how it was torturing Bucky.

Steve's free hand travelled up Bucky's body, quickly stopping on its path to tweak one of his sensitive nipples. And Steve had made _sure_ that they were sensitive. He soon slipped his hand further up, pausing to give Bucky's throat a quick squeeze before slipping two fingers into Bucky's mouth.

Bucky moaned loud, arching into Steve's body as the fingers pressed down hard on his tongue. They slipped further in, pushing down his throat, choking him. Bucky really couldn't help the embarrassing high noises coming from his chest, now, could he?

"Like that, hmm, baby?" Steve whispered, rough and throaty, into his ear. 

Bucky probably wouldn't have been able to talk even without the way Steve was fucking his throat with his fingers. But that was just it, wasn't it? Bucky didnt need to talk to let Steve know just how much he was enjoying himself.

Bucky whined, high and needy, using the link to send Steve a series of pleas _('Yes, please, Steve, more')_ along with a number of images that, if he was being honest, he couldn't really stop from dancing across his mind. Bucky looking up at Steve from his knees, cock burried down his throat. Bucky looking up at Steve from where he was folded in half on their bed, Steve pounding into him without reprieve in sight. Bucky straddling Steve's waist, bouncing on his cock.

"God, baby, I know. You just love being filled up, huh, honey?" Steve rasped, eyes dark and hungry. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I know what you need."

Steve pulled his fingers free of Bucky's hole and mouth at the same time, which is the exact opposite of what he needs, _thank you very much._ The whine that he let out at being left empty was so wounded that it was almost inhuman.

"Shh, honey. I'll give it to you, baby." While Steve was slicking up his cock, he sent Bucky an image of how obscenely wide his legs were spread, and how desperately his loose hole was trying to close up.

Steve slid his cock into Bucky's hole with ease, the tight, warm clench making Steve groan.

"Hey, baby, _shh._ You okay?" Steve's hands were on his face, holding him steady, wiping under his eyes. Bucky hadn't even realised he was crying, whimpering, lips quivering with how intense the pleasure was. Steve's dick felt so hot and hard inside him, so big, splitting him open. He wasn't thrusting, not even moving, and yet Bucky still felt so raw, so _used._

It was only when Bucky managed to nod that Steve continued, "Feeling overwhelmed, sweetheart? Of course you are, my perfect little crybaby. Beg for it all the time, but when you get it, you can hardly handle it, ain't that right, honey?" His voice was sweet and slow, right in Buckys ear. 

"Please, _please,"_ Bucky begged, voice so rough and fucked out that he hardly recognised it.

"Please, what, sugar? Tell me what you want."

Bucky sobbed, trying to find the words through the assortment of images floating through his head. _'Please, want it, want you to fuck me, want it hard, please.'_

"Hmm? What was that, baby? I didn't hear you." God, Bucky was going to get Steve back for this. After he had been thoroughly fucked, that is.

At that thought, Steve chuckled. Bucky wanted to wipe that fucking smug look right off his face.

Bucky clenched down on Steve's cock, only managing to get out a quick, "fuck me," before Steve had a solid grasp on his hips, fucking into him hard.

Bucky couldn't even _breathe_ with how hard Steve was giving it to him. The quick, rough snap of his hips jolted Bucky up the bed with each thrust, making him tighten his hold on the headboard. 

Bucky knew that he looked a mess, tears streaming down his face, mouth open in one long, continuous moan, the picture provided perfectly by Steve's mind.

Fuck, it hadn't even been two minutes and Bucky was already so close. Steve, knowing this, changed the angle of his thrusts so that he nailed Bucky's prostate with each harsh, unyielding jab of his hips. 

Bucky finally moved his hands from the headboard to grasp at Steve's shoulders as he came, holding on tight as he was hit with wave after wave of pure pleasure. Bucky came, and came, and _came,_ the evidence a wet mess on his stomach, and Steve _didn't stop._

Bucky was practically screaming as Steve carried on fucking into him, chasing his own pleasure. Every inch of his body was on fire, he was just one raw nerve, and his dick was somehow _still hard._

Steve bit Bucky's neck before curling his hand around it and squeezing. "I know you have another one in you, gorgeous," Steve said, voice so low and rough it sounded like a growl. 

Bucky, feeling every second of the rough fucking Steve was giving him, could only sob in response, eyes squeezed shut. Steve's cock felt so big inside of him now, still nailing his over-sensitive prostate on every thrust.

"Look at you, sweetheart," Steve crooned, voice accompanied with yet another image of how utterly wrecked Bucky looked. "So good for me, so good on my cock, baby." Steve was panting now, hips impossibly speeding up as he neared his orgasm.

Bucky's throat worked under the press of Steve's hand, trying to speak but only managing a choked gurgle. Bucky blinked open his eyes, glassy and unfocused, to look at Steve as he came. With just three more ruts into Bucky, Steve came with a grunt, warm and wet inside him.

Bucky _wailed_ as Steve moved his free hand off of his hip to grip his cock, still thrusting minutely, rocking against his abused prostate. It only took a few strokes of his dick, using come to slick the way, before Bucky was coming for a second time. Steve clenched his hand hard around Bucky's throat, cutting off any sound he could've made. Bucky's vision whited out, hips jerking from the cruel pleasure-pain of Steve's hand still milking his cock.

Bucky felt like he was floating on another plane of existence. He basked in the afterglow, Steve's warmth still blanketing him, but thankfully no longer touching him where he was most sensitive.

He felt Steve's cock slip out of him, whining at the empty feeling it left. He didn't bother closing his legs, knowing that Steve liked to admire his handiwork.

He felt Steve shift back, and opened his eyes just in time to watch as Steve slipped a hand between his legs. Just as he felt Steve rub around his sensitive rim, an image flashed across his mind of his hole, pink and stretched and dripping a mixture of lube and come, followed by a hot, possessive feeling that didn't belong to him.

It looked like it was going to be a long night.


End file.
